Nordfolk
'Bakgrund' För tio generationer sedan, eller ca 250 år, så bestämde sig ett antal Avornklaner för att de hade svultit och frusit tillräckligt länge i Nordbergens skugga. Det var dags för dem att resa söderut till sina förfäders marker – eller åtminstone någonstans där tjälen inte låg i marken året om. Sagt och gjort. De reste söderut, vissa så långt som till Numoorislätten. Några av dessa klaner slog sig ihop med spillrorna av alvernas folk och blev Qu, men de flesta av dem stannade i Tassemarken eller reste österut till Nordanskogen. De byggde sina gårdar, och har levt där sedan dess. När Qu lämnade sin stad Tvillingklipporna bakom sig för trettio år sedan, på grund av deras krig med Daevas, så övertog Nordfolket staden med Qus välsignelse. Qus enda villkor var att staden skulle styras demokratiskt, vilket den också gjort – om än illa fungerande så. Det sista stora som hänt Nordfolket var när Lykoris för tjugo år sedan stegade in i Tassemarken och etablerade sig som deras överherrar. Tassemarkarna fann sig i det, i hopp om att ett avtal skulle resultera i mindre död. 'Levnadssätt' Det är brödet för dagen som man kämpar för hos Nordfolket, och för att barnen och barnbarnen ska få en morgondag. Man är stolt och stark och ensam, men man är det som ett folk. Solidariteten när tiderna är svåra är stark. Man ska leva i nuet, inte älta över gårdagen eller gråta över framtiden. Plikten till familjen är stark, och att drömma för storslaget ses ned på. Man ska vara praktisk, inte slita för omöjliga drömmar och därmed försumma sin familj i nuet. Detta är till stor del en motreaktion till deras avornska förfäders fokus på individens bedrifter. Där är Nordfolket och tassemarkarna motsatsen. Det viktiga är familjen, både den du föds med och den du väljer. Ärlighet, rakhet och envishet anses som goda egenskaper. Man har hellre en rak konflikt och reder ut det än låter det gro i skymundan, det anses inte alls märkligt att ha högljudda konflikter med någon för att sedan bli sams igen. Hellre låta att komma ut så man sen kan bli vänner. Små konflikter förväntas man dock låta vara, när man bor så nära på varandra så måste man vara förstående för varandras små oegentligheter. Man ska inte göra en höna av en fjäder, men har man faktiskt en höna så är det lika bra att låta den springa fritt. Man kan vara motvillig att förändras, saker ska helst vara som de alltid varit, men många förstår också att man måste förändras för att överleva. Samtidigt är man öppen och accepterande för olikheter, och då någon väljer att flytta in i socknen så välkomnas man. Livet i Tassemarken är svårt, men man behöver aldrig uthärda det ensam. 'Hälsningar' Det är sällan man träffar fullkomliga främlingar i Tassemarken, men när man gör det så ska man greppa tag i personens underarm, ta ögonkontakt och tydligt presentera sig. Det är viktigt att etablera sin pålitlighet för en främling på detta sätt. Denna hälsning utförs även mellan individer som träffats tidigare, men kramar som hälsning är även vanligt, ofta i kombination med handslaget. När man presenterar sig så gör man det med namn och vilken gård man kommer ifrån, exempelvis "Svala Flitig, från Storgården". Befinner man sig på sin egen gård och får besök så ska man också bjuda personen på mat, för att visa att man är välkomnande och pålitlig. Att inte bjuda en besökande på mat är ett mycket tydligt, fientligt ställningstagande, och är inget man gör mot någon man endast ogillar. Man önskar gärna andra god hälsa som avskedsfras. 'Samlevnad och relationer' Partnerskapet är det viktiga hos Nordfolket. Det var och är en taktik för överlevnad i en karg och fåbefolkad trakt, för att binda relationer mellan gårdar och se till att ingen blir ensam, men har utvecklats till en kulturell företeelse. I ung ålder så tillhör man sin gård och sin familj, men då man blir äldre så förväntas man både välja ett yrke och en partner. Detta kan ha med kärlek att göra, men det har långt ifrån alltid det. Partnern man väljer kan vara en vän eller en arbetskamrat, någon man håller om ryggen oavsett vad. I regel bor man på samma gård, men inte nödvändigtvis. Partnerskapet är en fråga om osviklig lojalitet, att knyta band mellan gårdar och att se till att ingen är ensam. Att byta partner förekommer, speciellt i yngre åldrar. Det viktiga är att se till att ingen lämnas ensam när partnerskapet bryts. Även partnerskap med mer än två personer förekommer, men det är på grund av befolkningstätheten ovanligt. Detta kan exempelvis vara en lärlig som tas in under sina mästares vingar, eller tre personer som grundar en gård tillsammans. Att inte ha en partner anses som ett problem för hela socknen, och det är sed att varje skördefestival finna en partner till alla de som inte har funnit en eller förlorat sin. Att avsiktligt inte vilja välja en partner anses mycket märkligt - ett tecken på att man inte kan vara lojal och solidarisk. Partnerskapet kan också väljas att vara livslångt, och ingås då mer ceremoniellt i ett firande där hela socknen deltar. Ett partnerskap svuret till döden, oavsett av kärlek eller vänskap, är lojalitet som prisas och firas. Vem man har romantiska relationer med bryr man sig väldigt lite om hos Nordfolket. Har man en återkommande romantisk partner så ingår man i regel i ett partnerskap med den personen också. Barnen uppfostras på gården där de föds, och de barn som skulle bli föräldralösa tas in av ett frivilligt par i socknen. Man lägger ingen vidare vikt vid blodsband, utan föräldrarna är de som uppfostrar barnet. 'Statsskick' Nordfolket är inget samlat folk, utan en benämning på ett antal spridda folkgrupper med liknande kultur. De har ingen kung eller central ledning, men vissa områden har lokala ledare av olika slag. Nordfolkets enda stad, Tvillingklipporna, styrs av en handfull stormän i ett (illa fungerande) demokratiskt råd. Nordfolken runtom landet är annars indelade i självstyrda socknar, ibland med en lokal storman som samordnar dem. Man identifierar sig starkare till sin socken än till nordfolket som helhet - Det är egentligen bara utomsocknes som använder ordet nordfolk. I tassemarken kallar man sig just tassemarkare, eller än hellre att man är “från vargagårdarna”. Desto mer specifikt, desto bättre. Skillnaden mellan en gård i Tassemarken och en gård i Nordanskogen kan vara stor. 'Social jämlikhet' Inga samhällsklasser existerar i sig, varken adel, överklass, präster eller trälar. De flesta är sina yrken, vanligtvis bönder, jägare eller hantverkare av något slag. Stormän förekommer, men det betraktas mest som ett yrke bland alla andra yrken. Är man en storman är man det på grund av att man är kompetent eller förmögen, inte på grund av vem man är släkt med. Man är ovan vid tanken att behandla folk som mer värda på grund av deras blodsband, utan bland Nordfolken så är det individens kompetens som avgör hur mycket respekt den får. Förmögenhet ska man förtjäna, och man döms enbart efter sina egna prestationer. Rikedom går sällan i arv till barnen. Självklart ska alla få ett drägligt liv, men det är god sed att låta sina barn bana sin egen väg i livet. 'Yrken inom Nordfolket' *'Bonde/fiskare/jägare '- Det allra vanligaste yrket inom Nordfolket, men ses med samma respekt som resterande yrken. *'Hantverkare/handlare' - De mest förekommande hantverken är stenverktyg, keramik och stenkonst av olika slag. Handlare är de som är har hand om export och importen av varor. *'Stormän' - Stormän är de som ses till för vägledning inom socknen. De är högt respekterade medlemmar av folket, men anses inte ha mer auktoritet än någon annan. 'Religion och seder' Nordfolket är ett religiöst och vidskepligt folk - sakerna de tror på är många och brokiga. Många utomstående kan tycka att det verkar ologiskt och ihoppusslat. De dyrkar primalgudarna för välsignelser i allehanda ting, men har också många märkliga övertygelser om olika saker som påverkar dem i vardagen (skrock). Det finns inga präster eller kyrkor, utan all tro är personlig och hur man utför bönerna är mycket individuellt och privat. Man hyser dock stor respekt för Måntemplet och deras prästinnor. Nordfolket bär också spår från sitt avornska arv, i att de tror att alla gårdar övervakas av en vildmarksande - en fylgjor. Där avornerna tror på personliga fylgjor så har nordfolken adopterat en syn där ett visst djur övervakar gården, samma djur som tillhörde den klan av avorner som en gång bosatte sig i trakten. För vargagårdarna var detta djur, deras fylgjor, just en varg. En gång i tiden var traditionen att ha en levande fylgjor som man tog hand om i byn, men tids nog tröttnade man på att fånga in vargar att försöka hålla vid liv. Den sista vargen som levde och dog på storgården fick istället bli ett altare - ett altare som står kvar än idag. Till vargaaltaret går man för att visa sin respekt för vildmarken och dess djur, för att be fylgjorn om skydd för sin by och kraften att beskydda sin familj. Vargen är symbolen för vargagårdarnas gemenskap, för både deras självständighet och deras styrka tillsammans. Man bär gärna med sig en symbol för vargen, ett tecken på sin tillhörighet och närheten till den makt som beskyddar gårdarna. På senare tid har man även anammat en tro på primalgudarna, som man anser styr världens olika element. Denna del av deras tro härstammar från Måntemplets och Qus övertygelser. Man ber till Moriko för god skörd, Kaiito för milda regn, eller till Windfari för att be henne sluta låta det åska så mycket. Man tror även på att det finns mycket namnlösa väsen och viljor som bor i skogen, såna man inte vill göra sig ovän med. Man lämnar en del av skörden för att nöja skogens väsen, maten ska röras medsols för att inte få otur och att ta in ljung i huset innebär död - enstaka exempel bland många andra. Övertygelserna är lika många som motsägelsefulla, varierande från gård till gård. 'Döden' Man tror på att varje individ har en ande, eller själ, som lever kvar i en andevärld efter att personen dött. När personen dör så vägleds dess ande av dödsguden Chaibos in i dödsriket, bortanför vår värld. Vilsna eller onda individer förblir rastlösa, vägrar Chaibos vägledning och stannar kvar i vår värld, som ekon av det förflutna, där de påstås kunna orsaka allehanda otyg. Man behandlar den dödes kropp med respekt, för även om själen lämnat den så tror man att anden inte riktigt får ro förrän kvarlevorna fått den respekt de förtjänar. Har man bott i en kropp i ett helt liv så får blir man ändå fäst vid den. Kroppen bränns på bål, både av tradition och praktiska skäl. Under ceremonin så brukar man delge sina viktigaste minnen av personen, för att låta dem följa anden in i Chaibos rike. 'Högtider' Man har inte högtider "i onödan" hos Nordfolket, utan traditionerna har ofta en praktisk sida till sig. Det kan handla om att visa gudarna respekt, att samlas för att skörda, eller för att bevittna då någon ingår ett livslångt partnerskap. Å andra sidan lägger man stor vikt på festsidan - högtiderna är mycket viktiga, de ska firas ordentligt eller inte alls. Skördefestivalen eller sommarfirandet, kärt barn har många namn, är den viktigaste högtiden för nästan alla nordfolk. Det är både ett tillfälle att njuta av den tid på året då maten är som mest riklig och samlas för att skörda, men på senare tid också ett tillfälle att visa gudarna sin respekt inför den stundande vintern. Man brukar säga att det var när man började fira skördefestivalen som man slutade vara avorner och blev sitt eget folk. Man firar med lekar, tävlingar och ritualer som hedrar både jordgudinnan Moriko och vattenguden Kaiito. Det ligger en hel del prestige i tävlingarna som utkämpas under skördefestivalen, där de som vinner får äran att agera Morikos respektive Kaiitos häroldar under festmåltiden som En viktig del av sommarhögtiden är också att finna en partner till de nordbor som inte funnit en eller som förlorat sin. Midvintern är också vanlig att fira på olika sätt, men de lokala högtiderna hos gårdarna är många. 'Namnsed' Förnamnens stil kan variera, beroende på om personen är ättling till individer av andra folkslag än avornerna. Vanligast är att förnamnen är inspirerade av nornnordiska namn, likt avornernas namn. De är ofta korta och enkla, exempelvis Vigdis, Svala, Kari, Bjarke och Ulv. Alla har inte efternamn, och om de har det så har de valt efternamnet själva. Vanligtvis så beskriver efternamnet vem personen är, vilket yrke den har, eller vad någon av föräldrarna hette. Exempel kan vara Sigrunsson, Smed, Eirsdotter, Flitig eller Handfaste. 'Dräktskick' Inspirerat av vikingatid. Kläderna är främst i ylle, linne och andra naturtyger, gärna i gult, rött eller grönt. Man pryder sig gärna med brickvävda band, antingen som bälte, fastsytt i kläderna eller knutet över pannan. De mer förmögna inom nordfolket pryder sig gärna med spännbucklor eller pärlor i glas, sten eller bärnsten. Dekorationer i form av broderade mönster förekommer. Typiska klädplagg är kjortlar med hängslen (med eller utan spännbucklor), pösbyxor med benlindor och fyrkantsmantlar. Vanligt är också vargsymboler. 'Magitradition' Bland Nordfolket yttrar sig magin oftast i form av eljest individer med kunskap om både läkekonst, örter och magi. Magin baseras gärna på gammal nordisk folktro, man använder sig ofta av föremål och örter i magin. De vanligaste sorternas magiskolorna att utbilda sig inom är''' skapande magi''' (helande/hamnskifte). Entropi magi '''och spirituell magi''' är tabubelagt, men vissa individer har likt avornerna lärt sig att drömma genom djurs ögon vilket okej (spirituell magi). Även om elemental magi är mer accepterat så anses det märkligt. Man tycker ofta att magiker är olustiga, vissa är rädda för dem medan andra snarare ser ned på dem för deras oegentligheter. Man vänder sig till de magikunniga med ärenden som att be en bön; man ber gärna om hälsa, tur eller goda skördar. Att be om något för stort eller dramatiskt med magi ses ofta ned på, oförtjänta gåvor slutar sällan i något gott. Att leka med saker som sjukdom, förbannelser, andevärlden och''' blodsmagi är definitivt inget man ser med blida ögon på, att öppet syssla med sådan magi leder till uteslutning från socknen: i värsta fall ren exil. Förslag på magigrenar som förekommer hos nordfolk följer nedan. De är inte tydligt avgränsade från varandra, utan öppna kategorier. *'Lärd '(skapande magi), de som helar kroppens och själens våndor med örter och brygder, och välsignar folk och ting. De lärda är de mest vanligt förekommande av magikunniga inom nordfolket, nära förknippade med vanlig läkekonst. Vad som är skrock och vad som är magi är inte alltid tydligt, men de lärda tycker sig veta var skillnaden ligger. *'Häxa '(skapande magi/entropi magi), det är de som drar sina gränser lite längre än vad vanligt folk är bekväma vid. Dessa är de med makt att lägga både välsignelser och förbannelser över både folk och ting, men speciellt förbannelser och att kasta sjukdom på folk anses som mycket ond kunskap. *'''Vidsynt (spirituell magi), med förmågan att drömma genom djurs ögon och samla information om vad som händer i världen genom dem. Denna förmåga är både ovanlig och anses märklig, ett arv från avornernas schamaner. Personer som alltför ofta vandrar i djurens former om natten tros förlora sin mänsklighet, bit för bit. *'Andebesvärjare' (spirituell magi), de som talar med de döda och söker deras kunskap. Detta är starkt tabubelagt, för man inkräktar på Chaibos själv då man försöker tala med de döda. Andebesvärjare kan även ägna sig åt att försöka stilla rastlösa andar och leda dem till Chaibos rike, eller skicka dem att hemsöka individer den ogillar - i värsta fall få dem att hemsöka en död kropp så att själen går igen. 'Relationer till andra folkslag' 'Annat Nordfolk' De som inte är från Tassemarken, eller vargagården för den delen, är inte mycket mer ett av deras folk än alla andra längre bort. Man kan finna viss gemenskap i sina kulturella likheter, men det är socknen som är ens folk - inte nordfolket. Speciellt de som bor i Tvillingklipporna verkar tro att de är lite bättre än tassemarkarna - vilket de definitivt inte är. 'Avorn' De anses som ett väldigt osolidariskt folk, då de verkar prioritera individens bedrifter över allt annat, men man hyser en mycket vaksam respekt för dem. Det finns ett kvarvarande släktskap till dem; deras jägarföljen är på något plan en del av tassemarken och dyker det upp avorner i trakten så bjuder man in dem - vaksamt. Man vet att en avorns löfte kommer att hållas, men det gör det också svårt att få dem att lova något. Det är också allmän vetskap att man inte kan tvinga en avorn att göra något, och man vill verkligen inte göra sig ovän med en avorn. 'Lykoris' Hänsynslösa, blodtörstiga och hjärtlösa, speciellt de icke-mänskliga folkslagen bland dem. Lykoris är de man skrämmer barnen med, de är demonerna i natten - mycket för att man vet att faran de utgör är verklig. Man uthärdar dem, för alla andra alternativ är värre. Vissa av människorna inom Lykoris kan man betrakta med visst medlidande, tvingade att lyda Lykoris oavsett de vill det eller inte, men i slutänden är även de hjärtlösa Lykoris. 'Måntemplet' Prästinnorna och prästerna från Måntemplet vördnas för deras nära kontakt till gudarna, och gåvorna de ger tar man emot utan att ifrågasätta. Man vet att även om de från Måntemplet kan ha baktankar så är de baktankarna antagligen befogade. Att ta till vapen mot en månprästinna vore otänkbart, lika otänkbart som att en prästinna skulle göra någon annan illa. 'Qu' Säkert ett verkligt folk, men inte de frihetskämpar som de utmålar sig som. Ingen nordbo har någonsin träffat en verksam individ från Qu, de är irrelevanta sagor för barn, inget att förlita sig på eller bygga hopp kring. 'Charybdis och Aerie' Märkliga, fjärran civilisationer med alldeles för mycket överflöd för sitt eget bästa. Det är väldigt sällan man träffat på någon från dessa folkslag. Man kan tycka att de prioriterar väldigt märkligt, att kunskap är viktigare än människorna omkring sig, att de inte har någon lojalitet eller solidaritet. De verkar veta mycket, men det är något man oftast ser lite skeptiskt på. Tror de att de är bättre än tassemarkarna eller? Kunskapen lär man sig genom att leva, det är inte man läser i någon dammig bok.